


Rebirth

by bloodthorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Berlin, Character Death, Falling In Love, Hunter - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Orginal Ocs, Orginal story, Paul - Freeform, War, ahahah, donno ahahaha, etc - Freeform, hee hoo, its uh quarantine time so i'm writing again, oskar - Freeform, some pretty neat stuff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodthorne/pseuds/bloodthorne
Summary: Oskar Schmidt was a local spy for his town Béluire, trying to keep the world at peace. But suddenly things take a turn and the war begins to rage in his country and many others. Now its up to him and several colleges to save his world.





	Rebirth

Oskar Schmidt rose from his bed slowly. It was a crisp Autumn day in Béluire, and it was particularly cool outside for it had just rained. He goes to the window, not remembering leaving it open, but looks out of it anyways to the sight of empty streets and only a few children playing in the gravel roads. Oskars wings stretched as he looked at them. The feathers were messy and uncombed. Deciding to trudge his way to the bathroom, he grabs a comb from the mirror cabinet and begins to get straightened up. 

After a moment he steps back into his room grabbing his button up shirt from the drawers and puts it on, sighing. He was supposed to meet up with a few associates but they had all canceled due to their towns restricting travel. War was raging in nearby countries and soon was to travel into their own. Maybe he shouldn’t have run away. 

Quickly he walks down the stairs and into the small bakery his renter owns. Leaving two fifty pence on the counter, he grabs a slice of bread and heads out into the streets. 

Béluire was a small quaint town inside of Guiathern, which was a pretty peaceful kingdom. King Berlin was the ruler of this country. And was in mourning. For the Queen had died of an unknown illness, and two of their three sons had gone missing. To Oskar, this wasn’t his problem but it did interfere with national travels and business. Oskars job was to deliver illegal documents to other spies and associates in other countries. He didn’t choose this job but it was what kept their country safe and peaceful. And kept the country out of Prince Paul's hands.

Prince Paul was the only one next to reign since the two other brothers had gone missing. He was the middle child but it did not matter to him. Something was very wrong with the prince… mentally. He was always off inside his mind and was always determined to become king. Even if that meant starting wars everywhere. 

Oskar steps inside of the local cafe where a client was waiting. A close friend. His name was Hunter, and was a past soldier to his country Barikiade.

“I thought you weren't going to show up today Hunter.” he grunts slightly, taking a seat and nibbling on his slice of bread. Hunter chuckles  **“Sorry Oskar, I just didn’t want the town to get suspicious. And besides, I'm picking up some herbs for my mum.” .** Oskar looks out the window and sighs. “ I don’t have much for you today Hunter, the town has been way too quiet.”. The blond across from Oskar shakes his head.  **“I can't go back empty handed….My mother is already worried for me and my.. “Pops”.”**

Oskar slips an envelope out from his pocket, handing it over to Hunter. The blond smiles a little and takes it, slipping it into his own varsity jacket.  **“Thank you Oskar, I owe you everything”** “It's really no problem, just trying to keep the world out of Paul's hands. You understand right?”. Hunter nods,  **“Hell yeah, I get it.”** He looks at the clock and just takes a sip of his coffee.  **“I better get going Oskar, I gotta still get those herbs.”**

He stands, shakes Hunters hand, and heads out. The sound of the cafe bell ringing in Oskars ears. 

The winged man slowly finishes his bread, and stands up as well, stepping outside. His eyes suddenly widen, as black snow falls onto the ground and onto the frightened townsfolk. Confused screams and the sounds of clicking footsteps upon the brick walkways as pitch black ash piles up as giant military blimps and jets fill the sky. 

It was at this moment Oskar knew. War was beginning to rage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will be short and sweet. Thank you for understanding and reading my book ^^ <3


End file.
